1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elevators or lifting devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved lift assembly for moving an object between adjacent floors of a structure.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Most residential houses are provided with a space immediately below the roof of the house commonly known as an attic which is primarily used for storage. Access to the attic is usually gained through a small, rectangular opening provided in the ceiling which is accessible via a folding ladder extendible from the attic to the floor immediately below the attic.
The problem with the use of such an arrangement is that the typical ladder and opening combination is usually not well suited to accommodate an individual who is attempting to place an object in the attic or remove an object from the attic. That is, the awkward arrangement of the ladder and the opening make it difficult for an individual to keep his balance when climbing the ladder with an object in his arms. Furthermore, it is difficult for an individual to maintain his balance when attempting to place an object through the opening, particularly if the object to be stored is rather large and heavy.
Because of the awkwardness of the ladder and the opening, objects are often damaged as a result of dropping the objects from the ladder. Still worse, however, injuries often arise as a result of individuals losing their balance and falling off the ladder or falling through the ceiling.
To this end, a need has long existed for an improved lift assembly for moving items between adjacent floors of a structure which is easily incorporated into the structure and simple to operate. It is to such a lift assembly that the present invention is directed.